


For the Love of the Game

by Maddie_Jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jade/pseuds/Maddie_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soccer has always been your passion and your only true vice in life. The turf beneath your cleats could easily calm your troubled mind, but when no one shows up to the big rivalry game because of a baseball game scheduled at the same time, you, as captain of the soccer team, vow revenge on the school's star player. <br/>Yamamoto/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of the Game

The loud cheers and hollering of the dirty, uniform clad girls filled the locker room as they herded inside. The game was basically a one-sided match. Your team had dominated the field, while the other team had barely managed to score a single point. While the rest of the team celebrated the victory, you kicked off your brightly colored cleats, tossed them into your duffle bag in your locker, and stormed off towards the showers. You stripped down, discarded your shin guards, and stepped into the steaming, hot shower.

There was no doubt that you, as captain of the girls soccer team, were extremely proud of the victory against a rival school, you were, however, furious at the turn out of spectators. There was almost no one there to represent your school, Namimori High School. There was no question in your mind that the extreme lack of attendance could be directly related to the baseball game that was happening around the same time as the soccer match.

The baseball team and the soccer team have always been at odds, but never before have there been two of their games scheduled at the same time. The beginning of rivalry between the two teams was basically untraceable. It went back farther than anyone could remember, long before you even joined the team. Whether it was a simple fundraiser or to see who could win the most games in the season, everything was a competition. It was so serious that none of the girls on the team would ever even consider dating a baseball player, and vice versa. It would be considered a betrayal to the team.

While it seemed as though none of the other girls on your team even noticed the absence of your fans, most likely due to the high they were feeling from the slaughter of their rivals, it was blatantly obvious to you. The baseball team needed to be taught a lesson. As captain of the soccer team, you would confront the captain of the baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi. The popular second year boy was in the same class as you and was constantly being complimented and congratulated on his skill with baseball and many other sports. It infuriated you to no end. The soccer team did just as well, if not better, as the baseball team. You and the team had accumulated enough trophies over the years to prove so.

As you exited the shower, grabbed your soiled uniform, and redressed, you came to a conclusion. You picked up your personal soccer ball and duffle bag, ready to make your way back home. You waved goodbye to your friends and teammates as you left. You would do this for them, for the team. You were going to show Yamamoto and the rest of the baseball team exactly who they were messing with. The girls soccer team would not go down without a fight! School tomorrow would definitely be exciting.


End file.
